The races
There are many different races in this world, each with their own history, customs, habits and prevalent personality traits. Here are listed those that are know to be born, live and die in the Old or New World. Some individuals, such as elementals, are to pass through the world but belonging to another plane. Note : All races have the physical appearance described in the DnD 5e player Handbook if lacking that of the DnD Wiki. Of the Old World Hobbits These peaceful folk love their land, the only reason an average hobbit would move from his birth of place is lack of space even then they travel the least distance. They spend their time farming, eating, smoking or sleeping; to busy to do anything as pointless as war or politics. There is a theory that they are the ancestors of dwarves, gnomes and men: when then they finally crossed to other continents they created groups that would never intermingle, each changing to suit their environment. Dwarves A strong and stout people, they enjoy mining and drinking sometimes in the other order. Most spend their lives underground and become sensitive to light, they can adapt given a fortnight but most don't. A dwarf in foreign lands will kneel to the local authority but his true loyalty lies with the Low King. When a king dies his successor is elected by the council from the council, the King's family become royalty. The Noble council is composed of twenty members, each council member is the head of a clan. The membership is hereditary, when a line ends so does the clan then the membership is put to auction. A dwarf noble is expected to never see the light of day. Gnomes To an outsider a gnome and a hobbit life are very similar: peaceful and repetitive. The difference lies in the details, a gnome spends his free time in his workshop doing research or crafting in their choosing field or playing around as they call it. This has lead to a slight increase in their technology but less than one might expect because they rarely communicate their discoveries, they find their pleasure in discovering not in knowing. Men This most adaptive race, getting used to but the most extreme of living condition, they will integrate into any willing society. When living among themselves humans create ever changing organisations, warring restlessly, beheading the kings but the actual towns and people are left mostly unaffected. Because of all the mouvement humans often tend to be self involved, subconsciously not thinking them on the same level as them. Catfolk Thought to be descended from the big cats that live in Falinde, their lifestyle is the opposite of the hobbits, valuing change and excitement above all other things. The live as nomads mostly staying in Falinde which enables that way of life, constantly moving, varied dangers everywhere, but every catperson tours all the continents and it is becoming standard for them to explore the New World aswell. On Falinde they don't encourage foreigner to visit because they find that the slow them down, humans however have been found to keep up and human tribes are now considered part of the landscape. Of the Old World Elves First encountered at Eriar, elves live in the woods off what they gathers. Living at one with nature never taking what is not freely given, for this reason the consider themselves better than other races particularly the dwarves that they consider overly materialistic. There is a theory that elves are descended from human monster hunters that crossed the barrier accidentally before the landing at Yonder, this would explain their arrogance. Orcs Two months after the foundation of Yonder, these green bruts attacked explorers, once it was clear that they had won the orcs retreated, leaving the survivors to recuperate, only one in ten of the men died, the attacks seemingly meant to incapacitate not kill. Several such encounters occurred in the first few years. Abroad the second expedition came a troop of soldiers tasked with pushing back the green wave and so started the ork war which was to last two centuries. After a few year of fighting the orks grew more deadly, killing the women the young and the old, some women were left alive but hysterical in their wake most of which later turned out to be pregnant. As they were pushed back further east their numbers increased, requiring more and more troops. As they approached the Broken chain a standstill was reached. During half century the troops stationed on both sides was slowly decreased and an unsteady peace started. The historians pondered the orc war once it ended, gathering dozen of testimonies. They figured out that orcs have a culture where war plays a prominent social role, those first few skirmishes were meant as an introduction, they try to avoid loss of life when possible, however they consider death to be the start of life on a new plane and have no strong feeling about it one way or the other. They were surprised the insiders attacked in force, it is considered rude to attack a weaker force than your own, but even more so when they did not disengage after the battle had been decided. They rape both woman and men because they have no concept of romantic love, if a mate is strong enough to take you then he can, they also do not differentiate between the races, not thinking half blood as different in any way. Orks will never retreat but they know when a battle is over if the victor stop fighting they will do the same and then follow the victors leed: trading, exchanging information or even join forces. They structures themselves in clans following a leader until is losses a fair fight and then following his opponent. When a leader dies his clan splits a general brawl starts and the winners all head of with a part of the clan, sometimes only one orc remains standing and the clan will go on unchanged. A hundred years ago they resumed their attacks as they first did, killing few but occasionally rape, considering the introductions over. Goblins Distant relatives to the orcs, they behave very differently, never fighting a fair fight, they run from any situation over which they do not have control of when they are in command they act selfishly with no thought for others. They naturally live in to mountains and in mines, they raise goats and farm so root plants and mushrooms They will follow anyone that has the capacity to kill them but they have loyalty, the only exception is family, thy will fight to the death to protect their loved ones but if the charges die they feel no need to seek revenge. They sometimes get integrated into orc groups where they behave submissively. Dragonborns Also know as dragonkin, explorers were surprised to find a well built and structured village in the middle of a clearing. Even with their apprehension of talking with reptiles they were able to have a polite but meaningful conversation with the village elders, after a translation spell. Dragonborn live a village which is also a clan, living a sedentary life. Every two or three generation the village is uplifted it members splitting up, most of it members will then come back together a few decades later, some will go to other clans and some will become wanderers working for their clan in other ways. They nomade periods happen simultaneously to all clans and breeding during them is considered in very bad taste. There are few dragonborns, only 14 clans have been encountered so far each with a population between one and five hundred, it is believed that dragonborns exsite all over the old world but even they don't know for sure. Interbreeding The ? is due to there being no documented case of hobbit mating with Orcs or Goblins. Catfolk and Dragonkin have incompatible genitalia and can not have sex with anyone outside there race. Orcs half breeds are nearly always the product of rape, they are synonyms of violence and pain and are treated as such, by no fault of their own they are mocked and beaten. On the other hand they are warmly welcomed and appreciated in orc communities. Elf spawns are considered abomination by elves, they will hunt them down and punish anyone who would help them. Goblins and gnomes offspring are seen as monsters by both races a goblin mother will be killed by here kind and gnomes mother will seek an abortion.